Inside the trian
(Two days later in Egypt) (The train whistles blow) (The train moves) (Inside the fifth cart) Mr. Hafez: When Lord Imhotep last encountered the O'Connells, they sent him immortal soul to the Underworld. As powerful as he will become, he is still vulnerable. Only with the army of Anubis will be invincible. He will need your help. (The man gives Mr. Hafez the Book of the Dead) Mr. Hafez: (speaks Arabic and then English) Keep this with you always. (Lock-Nah comes in, carrying Alex and the men come in, carrying and holding Pooh and friends) Alex: Hey! The Book of the Dead! (He puts him down and the men put the down) Anck-su-namun: What a bright little child. Your mother must be missing you terribly. If you wish to see her again, you'd better behave. Anck-su-namun: Lady, I don't behave for my parents. Yogi: Alex, you'd better behave for your parents. Alex: Whatever you say, Yogi. What makes you think I'm going to do it for you? Lock-Nah: Silence! Anck-su-namun: Because your parents wouldn't slip poisonous snakes into your bed...(gives him a kiss) whlie you were sleeping. Mr. Hafez: Lord Imhotep wishes to meet the kids and friends. And the villains wish to see Pooh and other friends. Lock-Nah: Now we shall see how brave you are. (Lock-Nah and the men take Alex and some of the friends) Alex: Hey, watch they suit! Hey! (Some men hold and carry Pooh and friends) Spivey: (coming in with two men) Ow! Me fingers! Man: Nice. Very nice. Mr. Hafez: Did you acquire what we asked? Man: Oh, we acquired it, all right. You know what? We had to kill two of those guards at the mausoleum to acquire it. Jacques: This chest is cursed. (uncovers it) It says there is one, the undead, who will kill all those who open the chest. Mr. Hafez: Yes, yes, and the creature will suck them dry, then become whole again. We've all heard this story before. Man: Yeah, but I heard the yanks who found it nine years ago all died. Horrible deaths, they, were. So with that in mind-- Spivey: We want ten now. Jacques: Quiet! (speaks Arabic) This chest must never be opened. Mr. Hafez: The agreement was for five. Man: Yeah, well, we want ten, or we'll take it elsewhere. Mr. Hafez: If you-- Anck-su-namun: Ten will be just fine. Follow me gentlemen. (In the sixth cart) (Lock-Nah pushes Alex) Lock-Nah: Get in. (Imhotep turns when Lock-Nah bows) (Alex gasps) (Kit gasps) Zazu: Why did you order your men to capture us? Belle: And why is that mask covering your face? Imhotep: (speaking Arabic) I know you can understand me, little ones, and you, beautiful Princess. So you must listen carefully because...(speaks English) it is you who are the chosen ones, you who will take me to Ahm Shere. Kit: What if we don't? What if we get a little...lost? Molly: How come you are so nice to us? (Imhotep chuckles) Imhotep: You have strength, little one. You are Pooh's friends. And...you are your father's son. But I knew something you don't. (using his power as Alex groans) This bracelet is a gift and a curse. The sands of time have already begun to pour against you. (The sand pours down) Alex: Yeah, yeah. I already heard this part. From the minute I put the bracelet on, seven days do I have before the Scorpion King wakes up. Imhotep: Did you also hear that if you do not enter the pyramid before the sun strikes it on that very morning that the bracelet will suck the life out of you? Alex: That part I missed. Kit: Hey, wait a minute. That means we've only got five days left. Imhotep: Then I believe it will be best if we do not get lost. Don't you? Alex: My dad is going to kick your ass. Zazu: And if you say that my friends are not going to come and rescue us, you're most definitely indenial. (Imhotep takes off the mask) (Alex gasps) (Zazu gasps) (Kit gasps) (Molly screams) (Belle gasps) Imhotep: I do not think so. (Lock-Nah and the men take Kit, Molly, Belle and Zazu) (In the fifth cart) Ducky: Oh, Spike. Oh, Petrie. What are we going to do? Petrie: Me don't know. There must be something to save us. (Faline sleeps but then wakes up by the sound of opening door) (Jafar appears) Jafar: Oh, come now, doe and little dinosaurs. Your friends won't be able to rescue you. Petrie: Yes, they are, in all times! Jafar: Oh, dear. Oh how frightfully upsetting. Have I been known. Faline: (in Jasmine's voice) What'd you mean? Jafar: Sadly, our days are coming faster than the horses. Your friends won't make in time. Petrie: And do you think you can take orders from your friend for the rest of your life? Jafar: When we get to the pyramid, we will have the bracelet of Anubis. Ducky: I think you are the wicked tyrant, Jafar! (Jafar chuckles) Jafar: You are the brave swimmer. Now I have get back to the others. (Jafar walks to the door and disappears when the door closes) (In the third cart) (The men pushed Pooh and friends) Hades: Hello, Pooh and friends. Brer Fox: Happy to see us? Hunter: Not as happy as you are. Kaa: Oh. Then you will be. Maleficent: Kaa! We will speak to them first. Pongo: Ok. What do you want? Maleficent: Let me see. Shall I begin with this plot? I much preferred it in its darker, more ominous permutations. Pooh: I wish Ash and friends were here to rescue us. Brer Fox: I'm afraid your friends ain't rescue you. Yogi: If you capture us, what are you after? Maleficent: (sighs) Very perceptive. I presume you are familiar with Mr. Hafez, the man who led us to discover Imhotep? Blitz: You met him already? Maleficent: As do you, I see. Yes, he shared everything with me--how to go about winning the bracelet of Anubis, and, most gloriously, about the guardians of pure light--the ones that would grant us the powers I need to conquer the world. However, the world was too complex, too much for even us to contain. It seemed that I had miscalculated. Then it came to me--of course. I could go about conquering Egypt in our own manners. You do have the spear to kill the Scorpion King, do you not? Bear: Spear? What spear? Hades: The spear of Anubis Pooh: We have no idea what you're talking about. Maleficent: I see you failed to recognize the futility of your situation. Hades: I have been trying to be patient for you to answer. Maleficent: Hades! Hades: All right, all right. Fair enough. How about this? We will lead you to pyramid and we will let you go. Kaa: Hades is right. (chuckles) But first, you must trust me. Pooh: You know what, we don't trust snakes. Kaa: I don't blame you. I'm not like those so-called fair-weather friends of yours. You can believe in us. Kaa (hypnotizing): (singing) Trust in me (Yogi's eyes hypnotize) (singing) Just in me (The hypnotized Pongo smiles, his eyes pop and closes his eyes) (singing) Shut your eyes and Trust in Me (The hypnotized Pooh falls asleep) (singing) Hold still, please You can sleep (The hypnotized Yogi, with a smile, falls asleep) (singing) Safe and sound (The hypnotized Hunter and Blitz smile and fall asleep) (singing) Knowing I Am around (The hypnotized Bear sleeps with a smile) (singing) Slip into silent slumber (The hypnotized Baloo closes his eyes and sleeps with a smile) (singing) Sail on a silver mist (The hypnotized Tiger smiles and sleeps) (singing) Slowly and surely your senses Will cease to resist Trust in me (Kaa coils Pooh and friends) And just in me Shut your eyes And trust in me....... (In the seven cart) Anck-su-namun: In here, gentlemen, you shall receive your just rewards. Man: No tricks now, woman. We're not givin' up this chest till we're satisfied. Anck-su-namun: Oh, don't worry. There is much satisfaction to be had. (hissing voices) (sizzles and the treasures of jars appear with three candles) (Anck-su-namun closes the door) Man: What's going on? (Spivey looks around) Jacques: This place is cursed. Man: What is it with you and curses? Spivey: He ain't happy without a curse. This is cursed. That is cursed. Man: Give it a rest, will ya! (hissing and roaring sound) (Jacques screams) (Imhotep appears) Man: Christ! (He shoots Imhotep, but he is strong) (Spivey whimpers) (Anck-su-namun opens the little door) Anck-su-namun: He wants you to open the chest! Open the chest! (Spivey rushes to the chest) Jacques: No! (Spivey opens the chest) (screeching sounds) (Imhotep disappears) (screeching quiets) (Spivey whimpers) (Two men take out their guns and prepares to shoot) Spivey: Where'd it go? Where'd it go? (pants) (He turns to Imhotep who appears upside down) (Imhotep roars and Spivey screams) (They turn around while looking at each other) (Suddenly, Imhotep jumps out of ceiling) (He roars and his power makes his flesh grow strong while he kills Spivey into a dead body) Man: Spivey! (Two men shoot Imhotep but he is too strong) Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts